


Our Way to the Dark Mountain

by SonnetCXVI



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/pseuds/SonnetCXVI
Summary: A vignette about refusing to acquiesce.





	

“Do as I say. Don’t speak,” Delphine says. “Don’t fight.”

They are propped against the headboard, Cosima in the cradle of Delphine’s legs, her head tipped back on her shoulder. The room is hot and they are sweat-slick. 

Cosima is not sure she can continue. She feels bruised. This has been anger sex and then control sex, wrist grabbing, biting, hard fucking with hands and objects. Refusal by both to quit when the other can’t come. Refusal to quit at all.

They seldom fight but when they do, their anger is combative. Neither will capitulate and they fight it out until they are purged. It’s not a turn-on, but they respect the imperative to continue because they both feel it. It has kept them alive.

Delphine reaches beneath Cosima’s armpits and scoots her higher onto her chest.

“We need to finish this,” says Delphine. Even done in, Cosima knows it is so.

They have made love many times since their first awkward coupling. They know each other. They are an excellent match: passionate, imaginative, and intense. When they are angry they fuck like gladiators, muscle to muscle, intellects engaged, combustible, forceful, and obdurate. When they are enamored they fuck like eels, twisting and sliding across each other, all sleek skin, frisson, and pitched emotion. Their pillow talk is explicit and poetic. They love each other.

Cosima waits, limp and wrung-out, for Delphine to begin. She isn’t sure what to expect, just as she isn’t sure she can be resurrected. But she knows why they are doing this and that reason is neither acquiescence nor apology. There will be no apology. It’s because they cannot leave things like this between them. Domination and all its insidious props are the poison in their relationship and Delphine has subjugated Cosima in their bed. In their bed Cosima must take back her place.

There can be no victor. If Cosima cannot stand and fight, Delphine must prop her up until she can. Then she will step back and take up her sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Reverence” by Sarah Manguso
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“But I do not know who knows that bad secret._  
>  _I do not see who sits astride my back,_  
>  _who cuts my flank so lovingly on our way to the dark mountain.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
